starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Yoda
(ifølge en legende) *Qui-Gon Jinn |lærlinge=*Dooku *Mace Windu *Cin Drallig *Ikrit *Qu Rahn *Rahm Kota *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kit Fisto *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Oppo RancisisClone Wars Chapter 21 *Luke Skywalker *Most Jedi as Younglings *Denin (post-mortem) *Vila (post-mortem)}} Yoda er en karakter i Star Wars universet , først optræder i 1980-filmen Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back . I den oprindelige film, tog han Luke Skywalker til at kæmpe mod det onde Galaktiske Imperium . I de prequel film, tjener han som stormester Jedi Rådet og som et generelt i Clone Wars . I 2007 blev Yoda udvalgt af Empire Magazine som den 25. største film karakter nogensinde på deres liste over de 100 Greatest fiktive karakterer, Fandomania.com rangeret Yoda på nummer 60. En naturlig størrelse statue af Yoda tager imod besøgende Lucasfilm s Letterman Digital Arts Center i San Franciscos Presidio , hovedkvarteret for Industrial Light and Magic. Character oversigt Yoda er portrætteret som en stærk Jedi Master i Star Wars-universet. Serie skaberen George Lucas oprindeligt ønskede Yoda til at følge hans andre figurer i at have et fuldt navn-Minch Yoda-men i stedet valgte at få mange detaljer i figurens livshistorie fortsat ukendt. Yoda er løb og hjem verden er ikke blevet nævnt i alle medier, kanoniske eller anden måde, og han er blot siges at være en "art ukendt" af Star Wars Databank . Yoda tale syntaks er blevet analyseret og diskuteret af akademiske syntacticians , der fandt det lidt inkonsekvent, men kunne ekstrapolere, at "Yodic" har objekt-emne-verbum ordstilling. Filmene og Expanded Universe afslører, at han havde trænet adskillige Jedi, herunder Grev Dooku , der er identificeret i Attack of the Clones som Yoda gamle Padawan Learner , Mace Windu , Obi-Wan Kenobi (delvist, før Qui-Gon Jinn overtager som Obi -Wans master), Ki-Adi-Mundi , Kit Fisto og i sidste ende Luke Skywalker . Under den animerede serie Star Wars: Clone Wars , der ligger mellem Attack of the Clones og Revenge of the Sith, nævner han, at han trænede en anden af lederne på Jedi Rådet , Master Oppo Rancisis. I Star Wars forgængerne , er det vist, at han instruerer flere younglings i Jedi Temple , før de er tildelt til en master. Dette blev vist i en scene i Attack of the Clones. Spillefilm Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Yoda gør hans første film optræden i The Empire Strikes Back. Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) ankommer på Dagobah at søge hans vejledning, efter at have fået besked på at gøre det af Kraften spøgelse af Obi-Wan Kenobi (Alec Guinness). Yoda ikke i første omgang identificere sig over Luke og i stedet afprøver sin tålmodighed ved at præsentere sig selv som en komisk og senil dødvande individ, bevidst provokation både Luke og R2-D2 (portrætteret af Kenny Baker). Luke bliver chokeret, da han endelig indser, at dette lille, ældre væsen er den kraftfulde Jedi Master han søgte. Konstatering af, at Lukas har samme vrede og hensynsløshed, der forårsagede hans fars undergang, Yoda er tilbageholdende med at lære ham i de måder af Kraften, og er enig kun på Obi-Wan befaling. Før endt uddannelse, dog Luke vælger at forlade Dagobah for at konfrontere Darth Vader og redde sine venner fra Empire s greb på Bespin . Ignorerer Yoda og Obi-Wan er advarsler om, at han ikke er klar til at møde Vader og bliver lokket i en fælde, Luke blade men lover at vende tilbage. Tænker hans frygt Luke er blevet bekræftet, Yoda irettesætter Kenobi: 'fortalt dig, at jeg gjorde, er hensynsløs han. Nu spørgsmål er værre. " Obi-Wan klagesange, at Lukas er deres "sidste håb", men Yoda minder ham om, at "der er en anden", med henvisning til Prinsesse Leia. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) Yoda er gør en kort hestevaeddeloebsbaner i Return of the Jedi , der et år efter The Empire Strikes Back. Yoda, nu syg og skrøbelig, oplyser Luke at han har afsluttet sin uddannelse, men vil ikke være en Jedi indtil han konfronterer Darth Vader og han bekræfter også, at Vader er Lukes far, som Darth Vader havde fortalt en chokeret Luke i den foregående film. Yoda så fredeligt dør i en alder af 900, hans krop forsvandt, da han bliver "ét med Kraften". Han forlader Luke med den viden, at "der er en anden Sky ... walk .......". Øjeblikke senere, Obi-Wan spøgelse hjælper Luke kommet til den erkendelse, at den "anden" som Yoda talte om, er prinsesse Leia ( Carrie Fisher ), som er hans tvillingesøster. I filmens sidste scene, efter at Empire er blevet besejret Luke ser Yoda ånd ser på ham med stolthed, sammen Obi-Wan og de frelste Anakin Skywalker (Vaders tidligere Jedi selv). Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) Yoda vender tilbage som en yngre udgave af sig selv i prequel trilogien begynder med Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Filmen markerede den sidste tid Oz ville portrætteret karakter som en marionet. Men i 2011 Blu-ray udgivelsen af The Phantom Menace blev Yoda marionet erstattet af en CGI karakter at matche den senere dipiction af den karakter. I filmen, der er sat 35 år før The Empire Strikes Back, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson bringer) den unge Anakin Skywalker (Jake Lloyd) til Jedi Rådet . Qui-Gon er overbevist om, at drengen er den sagnomspundne "Udvalgte", der vil skabe balance på Kraften , og anmoder drengen blive uddannet som en Jedi Knight. Yoda sanser stor frygt i drengen, især hans tilknytning til mindet om sin mor , og forudser »alvorlig fare« i Anakin træning. Rådet, der ledes af Yoda, i første omgang afviser anmodningen. Qui-Gon blev hurtigt dødeligt såret i en duel med Sith Lord Darth Maul (spillet af Ray Park og stemme af Peter Serafinowicz), og hans døende anmodning til Obi-Wan Kenobi ( Ewan McGregor ) er, at Anakin blive uddannet som en Jedi. Obi-Wan, fast besluttet på at opfylde sit løfte til sin herre, fortæller Yoda, at han vil træne drengen, selv uden rådets tilladelse. Efter ikke i et sidste forsøg på at afskrække Obi-Wan, modstræbende Yoda giver sin velsignelse til Skywalkers uddannelse og informerer Obi-Wan, at Jedi Rådet er også enig med ham. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) Yoda laver sin første CGI udseende i Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Sat et årti efter The Phantom Menace, Yoda er en af de mange Jedier der er bekymrede over fremkomsten af separatisterne, en gruppe af systemer oprør mod den Galaktiske Republik . Efter den anden mordforsøget på Senator Padmé Amidala ( Natalie Portman ), Kansler Palpatine ( Ian McDiarmid ) "foreslår" at hun sættes under beskyttelse af Obi-Wan, som er uddannelse Anakin Skywalker (nu spillet af Hayden Christensen). Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) I Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, fører Yoda Jedi Rådet i at forfølge den mystiske Sith Lord Darth Sidious . Palpatine har nu tjent næsten diktatoriske nødbeføjelser , og begynder at blande sig i Jedi anliggender ved at ansætte Anakin som hans personlige repræsentant i rådet. Rådet giver Anakin Rådets sæde, men afviser ham rang af Master, følelse af, at dette ville svare til at give Palpatine en afstemning i Rådet. Forbitrede af den opfattede fornærmelse, Anakin begynder at miste troen på Jedi. Anakin søger Yoda råd om hans profetiske visioner, at nogen tæt på ham vil dø. Yoda, uvidende om intensiteten af Anakin kærlighed til Padmé, hans gravide kone, fortæller ham til at "Træn dig selv til at give slip på alt, hvad du er bange for at tabe." Utilfredse, Anakin vender sig til Palpatine, der afslører sig selv som Darth Sidious, og manipulerer den unge Jedi til at blive hans Sith lærling- Darth Vader -med løftet om, at den mørke side har magten til at redde Padmé fra at dø i fødslen . Palpatine senere forvandler Republik i den tyranniske Galaktiske Imperium , proklamerede sig selv kejser for livet, og bestiller clone troopers til at dræbe deres Jedi generaler . På dette tidspunkt, er Yoda på Kashyyyk , overvåge kampen mellem separatistbevægelsen kræfter og en kombineret beherskelse af clone troopers og Wookieer . Gennem Kraften, føler han død hver of the Jedi, som de er myrdet af deres egne tropper. Efter hurtigt at dræbe clone troopers instrueres i at dræbe ham, undslipper han med hjælp fra Wookieeen ledere Tarfful og Chewbacca ( Peter Mayhew ), og vender tilbage til Coruscant , hvor han og Obi-Wan kæmpe sig vej ind i Jedi Templet for at stoppe en fælde for nogen overlevende Jedi. Inside, opdager de, at alle Jedi indeni, younglings inkluderet, er blevet slagtet. Derefter opdager en holografisk optagelse afslører Anakin som snigmorder. Yoda beslutter at stå Palpatine, sende Obi-Wan til at dræbe sin tidligere Padawan. Obi-Wan fortæller Yoda han kan ikke dræbe Anakin, beder i stedet at gå efter Palpatine. Men Yoda insisterer og sagde: "For at bekæmpe denne Lord Sidious, stærk nok, du er ikke." Han fortæller også Obi-Wan, at Anakin han vidste ikke længere eksisterer efter at være blevet "forbruges af Darth Vader". Efterfølgende Yoda kæmper Palpatine i et lyssværd duel, der ødelægger Senatet Rotunda. Ved klimaks duel, holder Yoda tilbage Sith Herrens Kraft lyn , hvilket skaber et brag af energi, der slår ham til Senatet gulvet. Yoda er tvunget til at trække sig tilbage og gå i eksil på Dagobah så han kan skjule sig fra Imperiet og vente på en anden mulighed for at ødelægge Sith. I slutningen, er det afsløret, at Yoda har været i kontakt med Qui-Gon ånd, lære hemmeligheden bag udødelighed fra ham og sende den videre til Obi-Wan. Yoda er også medvirkende til at afgøre skæbnen for de Skywalker børn efter Padmé dør i fødsel , anbefaler, at Luke og Leia være skjult fra Vader og Palpatine i fjerntliggende steder. Andre end den gamle Jedi Master, kun Organas , det Lars familie , R2-D2 og Obi-Wan kender deres sande identiteter. Stemme og animation Frank Oz forudsat Yoda stemme i hver film og tilbragte sine evner som dukkefører i den oprindelige trilogi og Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace . For sidstnævnte i nogle walking sekvenser Warwick Davis inkarneret Yoda også. For radio dramatiseringer af The Empire Strikes Back og Return of the Jedi , blev Yoda fremsat af John Lithgow , mens Tom Kane udtryk ham i Clone Wars animerede serie , flere videospil , og den nye serie Star Wars: The Clone Wars . Kendt make-up artist Stuart Freeborn baserede Yoda på hans eget ansigt og dels på Albert Einstein. I The Phantom Menace blev han redesignet til at se yngre ud. Han var computer-genereret for to fjerne skud, men forblev det meste en marionet. Den marionet blev re-designet af Nick Dudman fra Stuart Freeborn originale design. Afsagt med computeranimation i Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones og Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith , Yoda dukkede op i måder, der ikke tidligere har været mulig, herunder hans deltagelse i kunstfærdige kampscener. I Revenge of the Sith, synes hans ansigt i flere store nærbilleder, krævende meget detaljeret CGI arbejde. Hans præstation var bevidst designet til at være i overensstemmelse med de begrænsninger af marionet version, med nogle "fejl" gjort såsom lejlighedsvise øre-jiggling. Rob Coleman var ansvarlig for figurens nye inkarnation til serien. Yoda blev genskabt i CGI for 2011 Blu-ray udgivelsen af The Phantom Menace. Et klip af den nye CG Yoda fra The Phantom Menace blev første gang set i featurette The Chosen One, der indgår i 2005 DVD udgivelsen af Revenge of the Sith. I 2012 teatralske 3D udgivelsen af The Phantom Menace også udstyret med CG version af Yoda. TV Yoda vises i 2003 Cartoon Network animeret tv-serie Star Wars: Clone Wars . I showet er Yoda lavet en General, ligesom mange af de Jedi Knights og mestre. Yoda eskorterer Padmé på deres rejse til en uspecificeret planet, men Yoda sanser flere Jedi i nød på Ilum. Brug af Jedi Mind Trick at overbevise kaptajn Typho at tage dem til Ilum, Yoda sparer to Jedi Knights og finder en besked fra Grev Dooku giver ordrer til at ødelægge Jedi Templet på Ilum. I den animerede serie »endelig episode, bekæmper Yoda side om side med Mace Windu at forsvare Coruscant , som er under angreb fra separatisterne . De to Jedi Masters indser for sent, at kampen er en distraktion, separatistisk leder General Grievous virkelig har til hensigt at kidnappe Palpatine. The Jedi Master indsats for at stoppe Grievous mislykkes, og Palpatine er taget som gidsel, og dermed sætter scenen for Revenge of the Sith. Expanded Universe Yoda fungerer som en birolle i Dark Horse Comics 'Clone Wars tie-i tegneserier. Han er også en vigtig figur i flere romaner, der er fastsat i Star Wars universet, især Yoda: Dark Rendezvous . Yoda optræder også i Disneys Star Tours: The Adventures Fortsæt attraktion, hvor han er fremsat af hans oprindelige stemme skuespiller, Frank Oz. Merchandising Dette afsnit kræver ekspansion . (december 2009) Lego 's Yoda minifiguren var den første af deres tal til at have en kortere højde, skabt ved at give legetøjet kortere ben. TomTom har inkluderet en "Yoda" voice som en af Celebrity GPS stemmeføring i deres "Star Wars" voice-serien. Et komisk klip af "bag kulisserne" indspilning af denne er tilgængelig på YouTube. Kategori:Jedi Ordenen Kategori:Jedi Mestere